Of Randomness and Deathnote!
by mylifesmelody
Summary: Where Light, L and the rest of the Death Note crew do some pretty random but funny things. Crack-fic series pure bloody humor!
1. Chapter 1

**OK HI! READERS!**

**This story truly is very random! It was made this uneventful morning...during school, my friend, Tracy and I were soooo bored, doing food tech stuff. We were adding titles (yes thats why it starts off with "Making the Roll") when my friend just wrote this random Death-Note referenced sentence (she's a MASSIVE fan of Death Note) and from then this story was created!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Because when you do you make my day!**

**Oh and here's the disclaimer!**

**I do not own Death Note...if I did then no one would read it...sadly...=(**

**SOOOOO NOW THAT ALL THAT DISCLAIMER CRAP HAS BEEN DONE...WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>Making the roll D: Oh noezzz! Matsuda is gonna die from eating this! D: Light: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH XDDDDDDDDDDDDD this has NOTHING to do with me!...maybe…likely…mor maybe….MOST DEFINETLY! :DDDDDDDDDD<p>

Matsuda screams.

Just cause this is random…..barbie music plays in the background

"I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD"

Light; SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! I'M WAY MORE AWESOME THAT BARBIE…..aaaahhhhhhh barbie you're beautiful… OH WAIT! Did I just say that out loud

Ghost L appears out of nowhere onto the stage

"MY FREAKIN GOSH! I WISH I WAS ALIVE TO SEE THE THIS! OH WELL…IT'S BETTER TO SEE IT DEAD! ;DDDDDDD

Mogi, in a frilly pink tutu, marches around with a CD player that is playing on full volume, Justin Beiber's "Baby", and he is shrieking along in a weirdly off tune voice, along with Watari, who is also singing along.

Ghost L: What the hell? Oh wait that rhymes! I'M A GENIUS!

Light: WAIT A SECOND! I'M MEANT TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER! I'M THE EVIL, EGOISTIC, MANICAL, AWESOME-

Light get's squashed by Watari

THE END~ :DDDDDD

Or maybe….NOT!

* * *

><p><strong>SO FOLKS HOW WAS IT!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IF I GET AT LEAST TWELVE REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS THEN YOU'LL BE GETTING ANOTHER EPICLY RANDOM CHAPPIE! **

**trust me for us writer's ! Reviewing is better than having the death note!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELLL... i said i wouldn't review till i got 12 reviews but i decided against it!BUT...I would REALLY,REALLY LOVE IT IF U REVIEWED! otherwise i feel sad...=(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...then the story would be only two pages...Title page (Pg1), Light picks up book, walks 4 steps and dies...the end! (but then no one would read it!)**

* * *

><p>This is a computer says Light<p>

"UH DUUUHHH I NOE THAT ALREADY…..I'M A GENIUS REMEMBER!" says L loudly

"OHHH….U R? MY GOSH I LEARNT SOMETHING NEW TODAY!" Light exclaims.

Matsuda comes along with his 'Fruity Tooty' Bubble blower, and starts blowing lemon and lime

scented bubbles everywhere. Light screams like Misa Misa.

"..dfjbhnio" screams Light!

"What did you just say?"

"I said "What the freakin hell are you doing!" in 340 different languages!"

Really?

Yep! =)

Matsuda and L stare for a long ,long time…..o.0

7 hrs passed (my gosh they can stare that long! Oh well…..this is anime riiight! Anything

can happen! XD soooo moving along….)

Light falls from his chair and faints.

Soichiro is glaring at L. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU PEDOPHILE."

Misa Misa walks in "WHERE'S MY LIGHTY-POOP?"

Everyone stares. This is awkward…o.0

"Lighty Poop…"

Harry Potter opening theme starts to play…

o.0 o.0 o.0

Life is random….. says L.

Misa Misa screams and runs towards Light, somehow doing the moonwalk at the same time. "MY LIDDLE SUNSHINE! MY KIRA!"

CORNFESSION! :DDDDD screams L.

Now I am 99.-

JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY YOU MATHAMETICAL FREAK!

"."

7 hrs later

"% Plus 1% SURE THAT LIGHT IS KIRA!"

"Finally it ended! Now where's light gone?" Matsuda asks

Light has disappeared.

L screams.

"MY KIIIRAAAA I WANTED TO CONFESS MY LOVE TO YOU!"

Somewhere in Antarctica, Light shivers. "Who the hell just said that…? O_O That was creepy. And why are there penguins here…? Well using my epic braininess,

10 hrs later

WE ARE in the Sahara Desert! XDDDD"

Somewhere in the world a voice says

You are in Antarctica! OH WELL…close enough…

And, thus, ends another random story by two random people at school who are massively-

NO WAIT!

I FORGOT… AS FOR MASTUDA HE JUST KEPT ON BLOWING BUBBLES USING HIS 'Fruity Tooty' bubble blower! Until one day he walking along the road and he died.

THE END

NO WAIT!

WE HAVE TO SAY THE LAST WORD OF THE ENDING LINE!

WELL HERE IT IS (drumroll)

Bored. =_=

(refer to the sentence "And, thus, ends another random story by two random people at school who are massively-")

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO...HOW WAS IT?<strong>

**Pls tell me! because the more reviews we get the more chappies we upload!**

**SOOOOO PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE WITH ICING SUGAR ON TOP PLS REVIEW! please...kay?**

**Thanks!=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOOOOO PEOPLES HELLOOOO!~~~**

**MISSED US...no...i didn't think so ...we don't get much reviews! :(**

**Anyways...like always this story is dedicated to all our reviewers (yes we love u)**

**the usual disclaimer crap...i do not own death note**

**AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! **

**PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW! pls...:)**

* * *

><p><span>The Science Lesson!<span>

"Well, Matsuda" L says

"WHAT DID YOU GET IN Science during high school"

Well... Matsuda gave a sheepish look

"I failed"

"As expected" L sighed

Misa Misa walks in

Mastuda blushes

"WERE HAVING A SCIENCE LESSON RIGHT ryuzakiiiiiiiiiiii...poop? !" _

"Wow...congrats misa you have learnt to you your brains"

"THANKYOU~~~~~! But where's Lighty-poo~?"

L turns his back on Misa, and continues to lecture Matsuda on the epicness of Science.

"Matsuda, do not take this personally, but since you are such an idiot, I, L, the greatest detective in the world, shall train you in the ways of Science :D"

"OKAY! :D" Matsuda likes to learn new things.

" Remmber this..." L said solemnly

"The epic love story of two atoms is separated by..."

Misa Misa starts crying "It's so romantic! Like me and Lighty-poop!"

"PLASTIC!"

Matsuda stares. He gapes. "OMG! I SHOULD TOTALLY TELL IDE-SAN THAT! :D HE NEEDS MORE LOVE!"

Damn you labratory mutters L

"Dis you say mutton? Asks Misa Misa. "Misa Misa no like mutton... ): Unless Mochi-san makes it! :D"

L bangs his head on the wall…..unfortunately a _liddle,liddle bit too_ hard.

Candy and blood flies out of his nostrils.

"L SAN YOU HENTAI!" Misa Misa screams!

I noe im smexy….but please control yourself L san!

L suddenly strips himslef of his pants, revealinghis "I 3 Misa Misa!" briefs

OMG! Screams Matsuda in an Italian accent.

"I have the same pair, but with a matching bra and frilly MisaMisa undies! I also have a MisaMisa tattoo on my right bum cheek!"

Light walks in.

"Oh…what in the name of kira r u doing!"

L screams. Matsuda screams. "YOU JUST SAID THE NAME OF YOU-KNOW-WHOOOOOO! D:"

"So what – I'm Voldemort now?"

"DON"T SAY THE NAME!"

"Kira."

"GAHHH!"

"Voldemort."

"AAIIIIEEEEE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

L stops and thinks for one hour.

"THAT'S IT!" he says, spitting candy everywhere. "you're KIRAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAHHHHH" screams Matsuda

"YYYESSSSSS!" SCREAMS L

"OMG…..I LOVE YOUR CANDY!" SCREAMS mISAmISA RANDOMLY

LIGHT STARES…AFRO A LONG LONG TIME!~~~

And so, Light goes to jail, and he lives happily ever after with Fairy Fluffypants :{D

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>soooooo how this?<strong>

**yes,yes pls give me and my partner some feedback! we'd really appreciate it!**

**until later!**


End file.
